


Colors of Pleasure

by RoseRose



Series: Tiny Dom Steve [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, BDSM, Bondage, Dom Steve Rogers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sub Tony Stark, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose
Summary: Tiny Dom Steve and his sub Tony have fun with wax! Wax play fic. This is porn, with some feelings.





	Colors of Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta, Aprilmallick for looking this over! 
> 
> All errors are mine.

Tony slipped into his boyfriend's place, unsure of what to expect. Steve had told him to be ready for a scene, one that was on his list of things he enjoyed, but didn't tell him what was planned. That wasn't unusual for the two of them. They'd been dating for ten months, and Tony had been Steve's pet in the bedroom for four, so they had built up the trust required to not negotiate every single scene, and instead go with what they had negotiated in general. Tony looked forward to what his Master had planned for their day off together.

Walking down the stairs into the sex dungeon that Tony hadn't known Steve had until they had been dating for six months, memories of good times flickered over his mind. This let him slowly relax into the mental state he wanted before he slid into the scene. Tony knocked on the door to the dungeon. 

“Come in, pet,” Steve called from inside the room. Tony opened the door.

Inside, the room was dimly lit, with multiple colors of candles glowing in the dim light. They were surrounding what looked like a massage table that had been draped with a plastic dropcloth. Tony shivered in anticipation. He thought he knew what was coming, and he was all for it.

“Strip, pet.” Steve's voice held the edge of command that Tony couldn't help but obey. Tony quickly and neatly shed himself of his clothes. The neatly part had been learned not too long after they had started scening. If he didn't strip neatly, he would be punished. Tony wanted to be good for his master, so he always folded his clothes and was careful not to strew them everywhere like he did at home.

“Up on the table. Lie on your back, with your hands right up here.” Tony climbed onto the table, and placed his hands where indicated. Steve then quickly kissed each palm before he tied Tony’s hands up so that his palms were facing each other, and then secured them to the table, so they couldn't move.

Steve loved controlling his pet's hands. They were gorgeous, and expressive. When they weren't able to be expressive, the rest of Tony's body took over. The shivers and twitches were exquisite. Tied up, Steve could focus on Tony's body. When Tony's hands weren't tied up, sometimes that was all Steve could look at. He took advantage of that, sometimes, but right now, Steve needed to focus on his pet's back. He had plans for that back.

Tony's chest was smooth and hairless, which was very good for this particular plan. He only had a very faint dusting of hair leading from his belly button down. “Now, Tony, you're going to stay very still for me. I know you're going to love this, pet, but in order for this to work, I need you to not move.”

“Yes, Master.” Steve watched as Tony let out a deep breath, deliberately relaxing all his muscles. He knew that his pet would stay still, but he would still have to be careful of those muscle twitches while he executed his plan. As soon as Tony was settled, Steve took some massage oil and made sure his pet's chest and stomach was coated. It took a lot of effort to keep from caressing every muscle, but the oil was just an accessory to the plan, not the main event.

As soon as Tony's front was covered in a thin layer of oil that made his chest glow golden in the candlelight, Steve picked up the first candle. Steve had practiced, and knew exactly what he wanted. His lover, usually art in motion, would become his canvas. It would still be abstract, because there was no way to do details. (They had tried paintbrushes, but even deep in subspace Tony was too ticklish for those to work for anything other than sensation).

Steve dripped the first bit of wax, a green sure to glow on the golden skin, right in the center of his pet's chest. He was rewarded with a gasp, and saw all of Tony's muscles twitching in a combination of pleasure and a desire to move. 

“Master!” Tony gasped out.

“Enjoying, pet?” Tony felt the heat, just shy of truly painful, soak into his skin. He wanted to move away from the source, he wanted to move towards the source, but his Master had told him not to move, so he stayed still. The stillness was going to send him to that floating place faster than anything else. Not being able to move as his Master created sensations on his body sent shivers of arousal and tension all along his spine, down to his cock.

“Oh Master! It feels so good!” Tony had to reply. As more wax was dripped onto his chest, Tony got a glimpse of his Master's face. In addition to the powerful commanding presence he got whenever he took charge, Steve's face held a laserlike focus on Tony similar to that of when Steve was painting. While his Master always was focused on him when they were in a scene, this focus was different. The commanding presence had somehow been tempered and made ethereal by the gentleness that was in this focus. It was as if his Master had combined the two kinds of intensity. Steve was always able to hone in on any of Tony's reactions, but now he was focusing on both Tony and creating something separate from Tony's reactions. Tony melted under the gaze, feeling as if rather than Steve seeing him, Steve was seeing inside him. His Master was somehow looking to capture Tony's essence in his chest. Clearly Tony trusted Steve completely, because when he realized that was what the gaze meant, suddenly he was floating in that space where time didn't matter. All that mattered was the way the wax felt on his skin and the way his Master looked at him and knew him.

Steve, for all his focus on the art, knew when his pet finally slipped into his space. He smiled, and continued his artwork. His concentration was both split and focused, because he needed to make sure Tony was enjoying everything, and that his art was working, which had him focusing on the same thing, the play of muscles beneath the wax and golden skin. Steve knew that both of them had been hard since pretty much the first drop of wax hit his pet's skin, but he had also slipped into where it didn't matter. All that mattered was making sure Tony and his art were both perfect.

After an unknown amount of time had passed, Steve picked up a Polaroid camera he had purchased specifically for pictures of his pet like this. No one needed to develop film, and no picture hit the internet where someone could hack it, but he and Tony could still see the results. Steve took a picture of the art that was Tony dripped in wax, and then got ready for part two. The picture was missing one thing. He would have to take a picture after this bit, as well. Steve climbed up on the table, and leaned over Tony, making sure their cocks were slotted against each other.

Tony floated in a haze of heat, stillness and care. He was hard, but it was distant thanks to how well he was floating. He registered that the heat had stopped a bit after the last drop of wax, and let out a soft whimper as he felt his Master's cock against his own. “Shhh, pet. I'll take care of you. You can cum as soon as I do, okay, pet?” His Master's voice was gentle.

“Yes, Master,” Tony slurred out, drunk on the floating feeling. He moaned in pleasure as he felt his Master's hand wrap around his cock, holding his cock against his Master's. Steve stroked faster and faster, making Tony have to hold back his orgasm. That effort made everything tremble in his body, which made Tony feel the wax move on his muscles, which led his pleasure even higher. His Master was whispering praise to him, and all he could do was float on the feelings of pleasure and submission. Then he felt his Master cum, and he instantly came with a cry.

As soon as both of them had come, Steve looked down at Tony's chest and stomach. Just as he thought, the white stripes of cum had painted the wax into an even more gorgeous piece of abstract art, made all the more beautiful by the handsome canvas it was painted on. “Oh my pet, you're so amazing to me.” Steve clambered down from the table and quickly took another picture. “It's time to peel this off.” Steve started to peel the wax carefully off of his pet. The peeling seemed to be enough to pull Tony out of his floating a bit, especially since he came.

“Mmmm, Master?” Tony's voice was indistinct and sleepy.

“Almost done, pet. We'll get cleaned up then moved to the bed for some nice cuddles.” Steve quickly finished removing the wax, going as fast as he dared without hurting Tony. He wanted to make sure his pet slept on the bed, but he wasn't going to be able to move Tony without cooperation. Steve knew he was a good Dom, but every once in a while, he wished he was big enough to lift his beautiful pet. Once all of the wax was off of Tony, he wiped both of them down with a washcloth, and untied his pet. Once Tony was settled in the bed, Steve blew out the candles and joined him.

“That was perfect, pet. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. And I'm sure you're going to like the souvenir from this.”

“Master, that was amazing and I can't wait to see the art.” The act of moving to the bed had woken Tony up enough for a coherent sentence, but he was already starting to drop off again.

“Oh pet, you're perfect for me. I want to have all the fun with you. And you’re perfect for the rest of my life, too” Steve wanted to lavish all the praise on Tony. He was so in love with his boyfriend.

“Mmmmnotperfect.....” Tony slurred together as he drifted off to sleep.

Before falling asleep himself, Steve kissed Tony on the forehead. “You’re perfect for me. I love you, Tony.”


End file.
